


Zimowa bzdura

by Mirasolla



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, New Year's Eve, Pining, Post-Book 1: King of Scars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Tęskniła za czasami, gdy mogli być po prostu Zoją i Nikołajem.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Zimowa bzdura

**Author's Note:**

> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Zoja śledziła spojrzeniem salę balową. Od początku przyjęcia nie pozwoliła sobie na utratę czujności, nie wypiła choćby łyka alkoholu i nie dała się wciągnąć w żadną dłuższą pogawędkę. Do północy zostało jeszcze pół godziny, potem goście zaczną powoli rozchodzić się do swoich komnat i za kilka godzin będzie po wszystkim. Ona, oczywiście, zostanie do samego końca.

To był zły plan. Nikołaj twierdził, że dla zachowania pozorów nie powinni zrywać z kilkusetletnią tradycją balów noworocznych w Wielkim Pałacu, bo wtedy ludzie naprawdę zaczną podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak, ale on najlepiej z nich wszystkich wiedział, że zgromadzenie w jednym pomieszczeniu najważniejszych osób w królestwie oraz zagranicznych gości to wręcz proszenie się o atak. Kilka lat temu Zmrocz wykorzystał podobną okazję. Dlaczego miałby nie zrobić tego ponownie?

Nie mówiąc już o rosnącym z każdym dniem zagrożeniu ze strony Fjerdy i intrygach Shu Hanu.

Przed balem poszła do Zmrocza. Trzymali go w komnacie zapieczętowanej mocą wszystkich członków Triumwiratu. Drzwi pilnowali najbardziej zaufani ludzie Tolii, a szpiedzy Tamar dostali zadanie śledzenia i relacjonowania każdego, choćby najmniejszego, ruchu wyznawców Bezgwiezdnego. W razie gdyby jakiekolwiek informacje na temat powrotu Zmrocza wyciekły poza ściany pałacu, Nikołaj oraz Triumwirat mieli zostać o tym natychmiast powiadomieni.

W głębi duszy Zoja wiedziała, że to wszystko nic nie znaczyło. To była farsa, żałosna gra, w której Zmrocz na razie łaskawie brał udział. Do tej pory był posłuszny, ale jeśli tylko postanowi zmienić strategię, te osłony i zabezpieczenia na nic się zdadzą. Nie mieli już amplifikatorów Morozowa ani Przywoływaczki Słońca. Kilka lat temu poświęcili wiele, żeby go pokonać, ale przetrwał. Wrócił i tym razem nikt go nie powstrzyma.

A mimo to poszła do jego komnaty i lodowatym tonem ostrzegła go, żeby niczego nie próbował. On tylko zmierzył ją niewzruszonym spojrzeniem szarych oczu, lekko unosząc brew w wyrazie kpiny.

— Nawet nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, żeby zepsuć Jego Wysokości zabawę — odparł, przesadnie akcentując tytuł Nikołaja.

Miała ochotę go rozszarpać.

To ona była generałem, a on więźniem, ale znowu czuła się jak mała, zagubiona dziewczynka, którą już nigdy nie chciała być. Pewnego dnia powiedział jej, że zawsze wiedział, że Zoja daleko zajdzie. Odpowiedziała, że zaszła na tyle daleko, żeby już nigdy nie szukać jego aprobaty, ale sama nie była pewna, czy tak wyglądała prawda.

Tylko ona i Nikołaj z nim rozmawiali. Żenia nawet nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Od ich powrotu z Fałdy zrobiła się cichsza, bardziej wycofana. Mniej czasu spędzała w pałacu, a więcej w pracowni Dawida i Nadii. Zoja odszukała ją teraz spojrzeniem w sali balowej. Formatorka tańczyła z mężem. Jak zwykle wyglądała pięknie, czerwone włosy miała nisko upięte, a balowa kefta wirowała i mieniła się przy każdym kroku. Tym razem Dawid się nie targował. Tego wieczoru dawał jej tyle tańców, ile tylko zechciała.

To wszystko to był koszmarny plan. Zoja nie zawsze zgadzała się z decyzjami swojego króla, ale wiedziała, że wszystko, co Nikołaj robi, robi dla Rawki. Teraz chciała wierzyć, że też tak jest, ale nie była do końca pewna, dokąd zmierza Nikołaj i czy będzie mogła tam za nim podążyć. To nie były układy z ketterdamskimi zbirami ani kolejna umowa z Nowoziemiem. To nie była kwestia różnicy poglądów.

To było coś o wiele, wiele większego.

Zauważyła, że idzie w jej kierunku, ale nie poruszyła się i nie odwróciła wzroku od sali balowej.

— Pani generał — przywitał ją, stając tuż obok.

— Wasza Wysokość — odpowiedziała oficjalnym tonem.

Na bal przywdział galowy błękitny mundur, którego złote epolety i guziki lśniły równie jasno, jak korona w jego złotych włosach.

Tego wieczora jeszcze nie mieli okazji porozmawiać. Król był zbyt zajęty rawkańskimi arystokratami i zagranicznymi ambasadorami.

_Oraz swoją narzeczoną_ — przypomniała sobie z goryczą Zoja.

— Wyglądasz olśniewająco, o czym, oczywiście, wiesz. Nie wiem, czy nie wydam kiedyś prawa zakazującego komukolwiek prezentowania się lepiej od króla. To będzie zakaz adresowany raczej jednoosobowo, ale wymienianie cię w nim z imienia byłoby dość niezręczne, czyż nie? Więc tak, zastanowię się nad tym, jeżeli przeżyjemy ten wieczór — postanowił. Nie odpowiedziała mu, więc zaraz potem zapytał: — Jak podoba ci się przyjęcie?

Zoja odwróciła się do niego, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. On już doskonale wiedział, jak jej się podobało. Nie omieszkała mu wcześniej powiedzieć, co sądzi o podejmowaniu takiego ryzyka w tak chwiejnych czasach.

Nikołaj jednak uśmiechnął się promiennie, zadowolony z jakiejkolwiek reakcji.

— Rozumiem — stwierdził. — Ufam jednak, że towarzystwo przyjaciela, króla i wyśmienitego tancerza w jednym nieco poprawi ci humor.

Zoja uniosła brew.

— Czyżby księżniczkę Ehri rozbolały nogi?

— Księżniczka Ehri nie jest w nastroju do tańców — padła odpowiedź.

— Może po prostu nie jest w nastroju do ciebie? — podsunęła Zoja.

Nikołaj przechylił głowę, udając, że się zastanawia. Popatrzył w miejsce, gdzie ubrana w zieloną jedwabną suknię Ehri siedziała otoczona rawkańskimi gwardzistami.

— Cóż, to prawda, że w tak olśniewającym towarzystwie można poczuć się nieco przytłoczonym — uznał, wzruszając ramionami. — Zoju, z każdym mijającym tygodniem odnoszę coraz silniejsze wrażenie, że nie zachwyca cię mój wybór narzeczonej, którą, przypominam, sama umieściłaś na mojej liście kandydatek.

Poprawiła rękawy niebieskiej balowej kefty. To była prawda. Sama najpierw nalegała na to, żeby Nikołaj jak najszybciej się ożenił, a teraz, gdy był do tego na najlepszej drodze, ani trochę jej się to nie podobało. Próbowała sobie to racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, tworzyła różne scenariusze, ale jedyne wyjaśnienie, które zawsze koniec końców przychodziło jej do głowy to takie, że była zwyczajnie zazdrosna.

Znajdowali się na progu największego zamętu w historii Rawki. Nie miała czasu na takie bzdurne, małostkowe uczucia, jak zazdrość, ani na takie piękne, romantyczne i wzniosłe, jak miłość. Jeśli nie Ehri, to Nikołaj znalazłby inną księżniczkę. Był królem, a Rawka potrzebowała dziedzica. Grisza na tronie wywołałaby oburzenie. Zresztą, ile lat będzie żył jeszcze Nikołaj, a ile pożyje Zoja? To, co czuła czy nawet to, co mógł czuć król, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Rawka i griszowie – to się liczyło. Zadaniem ich dwojga było sprawienie, by udało się odegnać niebezpieczeństwa grożące tym dwóm najważniejszym dla nich kwestiom. Zoja to wiedziała. Powtarzała sobie, że jeżeli oboje zgłupieją i pozwolą sobie na coś więcej niż przyjaźń, to jeśli to nie wyjdzie, to nie tylko zmieni się układ między nimi, ale może zmienić się sytuacja polityczna w Rawce. Nie mieli możliwości rozpraszania siebie i podejmowania kolejnego ryzyka, ale Zoję bolało serce na myśl o tym, że wkrótce Nikołaj będzie miał swoją królową i nie będzie nią ona.

— Byłam przy twoich oświadczynach i nie było w nich nic zachwycającego — wybrnęła. — To mi wystarczyło do wyrobienia sobie opinii o waszym przyszłym małżeństwie.

— Dałem jej wybór — powiedział Nikołaj, nadal patrząc na narzeczoną.

— Wybór między śmiercią a małżeństwem to nie wybór, Nikołaju — wycedziła chłodno Zoja.

Spojrzał na nią.

— Myślisz, że jej gwardzistka zapytała o zdanie Isaaka, zanim wbiła mu sztylet w pierś?

Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Zapadło między nimi milczenie. Orkiestra nieprzerwanie grała muzykę, szmer rozmów niósł się po sali.

Tęskniła za czasami, gdy poza byciem królem i generałem mogli chwilami być po prostu Nikołajem i Zoją.

Milczenie przeciągało się, aż wreszcie Nikołaj westchnął i znowu posłał jej uśmiech, wyciągając do niej dłoń w rękawiczce.

— Więc, najdroższa Zoju, uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt?

Może i by nawet uczyniła, gdyby nie to, że i tak pozwoliła mu się wciągnąć w rozmowę, a bal się jeszcze nie skończył. Jeszcze wszystko się mogło wydarzyć.

— Obawiam się, że muszę odmówić — odparła rzeczowo — ale nie martw się. Tego wieczoru Wielki Pałac jest pełen pięknych dam, które na samą twoją prośbę o taniec omdleją z zachwytu.

Nikołaj pochylił się nad nią tak, jakby chciał jej powiedzieć na ucho jakąś plotkę.

— Właśnie w tym rzecz. One omdleją, a ja chciałbym zatańczyć — szepnął. — Cały pałac jest obstawiony ludźmi Tamar, a nawet ona pozwoliła sobie na kilka tańców z Nadią. Jeśli coś się stanie, to nie będzie miało znaczenia, czy będziesz stała tutaj — wskazał wyciągniętą ręką na błyszczącą podłogę pod ich stopami, a potem na środek sali balowej — czy tam, na parkiecie. A tylko pomyśl, jak bohatersko będziesz mogła mnie osłonić przed atakiem napastnika. Zoju, kończy się stary rok, a zaczyna nowy. Zatańcz ze mną. Niech wszyscy oniemieją z zachwytu, widząc tyle piękna na parkiecie. Taniec na dobrą wróżbę dla mnie, dla ciebie, dla Rawki.

Zoja odetchnęła. Zawahała się, ale w końcu chwyciła jego dłoń. Pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić na parkiet i oparła rękę na jego ramieniu.

— Widzisz, od razu cały wieczór robi się piękniejszy — stwierdził radośnie Nikołaj, podtrzymując ją podczas obrotu.

Przytaknęła niechętnie. Naprawdę wyśmienicie tańczył, a jego entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i nawet Zoja nie mogła mu się tak całkowicie oprzeć.

Nie popsuła tej chwili i nie powiedziała głośno, że to może być ich ostatni taki wieczór w życiu.

Bardzo chciała mu wierzyć, że miał rację i że do końca tego balu nic złego się nie stanie. Że mogli sobie pozwolić na ten jeden beztroski taniec, jeszcze przez moment pobyć tylko i aż Zoją oraz Nikołajem, zanim zacznie się kolejny rok i cały znany im świat ogarnie ciemność.


End file.
